


Lillies and Chocolate

by thisislegit



Series: De-aging Shenanigans [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have been de-aged to toddlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lillies and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Things Never Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045375) by [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym). 



> Have some babies!  
> Un-beta'd.

As they milled about Beorn’s fields the dwarves and hobbit had settled into comfortable conversations among themselves. Gandalf stood off having a serious discussion with Balin about something or the other.

Fili and Kili had started some new game and were running around like children. Bilbo declined their invitation to join in several times instead immersing himself in the garden that reminded him of home. Bofur joined him in it, if only out of curiosity.

Balin and Gandalf’s conversation grew heavier as he began to show the older dwarf something with his staff. As the light grew into a condensed image Kili and Fili’s game came to a halt when they accidently knocked the staff from his hand. The ball of light swirled into the air hurtling itself every which way before heading to the flowers where Bilbo sat. Thorin being impulsive ran over to them both moving Bofur out of the way and nearly did the same for Bilbo before the light hit them both.

A large puff of smoke followed and the dwarves coughed they fanned at the air. When the smoke cleared two small boys lay asleep in the same spot.

Gandalf glared at the brothers as the other dwarves approached the sleeping children. They were easy to recognize as Bilbo, with his curly hair and soft round face, and Thorin, with his long hair and stern expression.

“That’s not good,” said Balin.

“What do we do?” asked Bofur.

“What you shall do is watch these two, while I go off and figure out how to change them back,” Gandalf said putting out his pipe.

Bilbo began stirred awake at the noise and sat up rubbing his eyes. He covered his mouth as he yawned and his eyes grew wide at his surroundings.

“What is this? Where am I? Who are you?”

“Bilbo.”

“Gandalf! What am I doing here?”

“Bilbo, what is the last thing you remember?”

“Well I was helping with the cooking, and all of a sudden I’m here. Who are those people?” he asked pointing to the company.

“These are my friends the dwarves. They’re going to watch you for a little while until I return,” Gandalf explained.

“They look scary,” he replied with his eyes lingering on Dwalin.

“Appearances can be deceiving. Now, can you be a big boy and do as you’re told while I’m away?”

Bilbo puffed out his cheeks and nodded.

“Good man,” Gandalf said ruffling his hair.

Balin went to Thorin’s side nudging his shoulder. Thorin groaned and rolled onto his side. When Balin did it again Thorin batted his hand away and curled in on himself.

“Now Thorin. Wake up.”

“I am the prince of Erebor and I demand five more minutes.”

“The prince of Erebor is going to be in deep trouble if he doesn’t wake up,” Balin finished pulling Thorin to his feet.

Thorin groaned and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Looking around he took in his surroundings as a confused expression grew on his face.

“Balin, where am I? Did I fall asleep in the carriage again?”

“No sir. You’re just a bit eh-…” he looked to the other dwarves for a hint.

They all shrugged not sure what to say.

“We’ve taken a bit of a mini vacation. Things will be back to what they were soon enough,” Balin managed to say.

“Oh. All right.”

* * *

 

Gandalf bid them all farewell shortly afterwards so they were left with the two boys.

Bilbo had finally gotten a look at Thorin as he asked, “What’s your name?”

Thorin opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again shaking his head.

“You don’t have a name?”

Thorin looked to the ground hunching his shoulders and shook his head again.

“Well my name’s Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. It’s nice to meet you,” he said holding out his hand.

Thorin said something incoherent under his breath before padding off in the other direction.

“How rude!”

Bilbo not being one to be deterred so easily followed after him and attempted to try talking to him again.

“Do you think he’s got a crush?” Bofur asked.

“Aye, not gonna let him live this one down,” Dwalin said chuckling.

The boys occupied themselves dipping in and out of the bushes until Kili called them in to eat. Bilbo dragged Thorin along inside and they found themselves settled at the table side by side. When food was put in front of them Thorin glared at the contents of his bowl.

“This looks gross. I won’t eat it,” he said crossing his arms.

“Thorin, you’ve got to eat your lunch,” Nori said sitting across from him.

“No. I want chocolate for lunch.”

“That’s not lunch lad. You’ve got to eat real food,” Bombur chimed.

“Chocolate is real food. I don’t want to eat this. I demand something else to eat.”

“I like it,” Bilbo said humming as he ate another mouthful.

Thorin looked at him and back at his bowl and took a bite of his meal. He then muttered something about salt before continuing to eat. Happy that that issue was resolved when they had finished they ran back outside again almost immediately.

* * *

 

Thorin stood in front of Bilbo holding out a small bouqet of crooked lillies.

“You got me flowers.”

Thorin nodded as his cheeks turned red.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment and Thorin shook the flowers.

“Take them.”

“Oh! Thank you,” Bilbo took the flowers and buried his nose in the petals. Some of them flew from the bulbs into his hair and he sighed with a smile.

“You’ve got them in your hair.”

Bilbo blushed running a hand through his curls knocking some of the petals out. When he was done he noticed Thorin had gone back to the other side of the garden hiding, very poorly, in one of the bushes. He smiled hugging the flowers to his chest and running over to Gloin to ask what to do with them. They settled on a nice little pot to put them in by the porch.

* * *

 

“You know you’re really pretty for a girl and all,” Bilbo said.

Thorin looked shocked before he balled his fists up and punched him in the face. Bilbo fell to the ground and began wailing. Luckily Fili snatched Thorin away before he could kick the poor hobbit. Thorin struggled in his grasp as he was brought inside while Oin stayed to comfort Bilbo.

Eventually Thorin was calmed down enough to sit in Fili’s lap complacently.

“I’m not a girl,” he said pouting.

“Of course you aren’t Thorin.”

“Do I look like a girl?”

“No, you look like a prince.”

“Bilbo is stupid and I hate him,” he said pressing his face into Fili’s shirt.

“Now don’t be like that. I’m sure he’s sorry.”

Bilbo was ushered in a few minutes later. He held a hand against his cheek and his other hand was behind his back holding something.

“Thorin. I’m sorry I called you a girl.”

Thorin turned to face Bilbo but was being held in his spot by Fili.

“I don’t care that you called me a girl! Why did you think I was a girl!?”

“Well I…idontknow,” he mumbled.

“You’re lying! Stop lying you liar!”

Bilbo rubbed his cheek before looking back up and saying, “Because your face is really pretty and your hair looks really soft!”

Thorin climbed off of Fili’s lap and walked over patting Bilbo’s face.

“Okay. Maybe you’re not stupid…and I don’t hate you.”

Bilbo beamed and pulled out a wrapped candy. Thorin took it and unwrapped it as his face lit up.

“You got me chocolate?!” He stomped his boots in excitement.

“Bombur said it would be good to give you some in apology.”

“You got me chocolate. I love chocolate!” Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the face kissing him hard on the mouth before letting him go and walking to the door with his sweets.

Bilbo stood there his face a dark red before turning to watch Thorin.

“You kissed me!”

Thorin mumbled something like an affirmative around his mouthful as he left the room.

Bilbo ran after him yelling, “Thorin! You kissed me!”

Fili watched them for a bit before he shook his head and went about his business like any other day.

* * *

 

Later that night Bilbo had made Thorin a flower crown out of lillies that he absolutely refused to take off. They sat on the porch talking amiably. Well Thorin sat on the porch. Bilbo stood in front of him with his hands on Thorin’s knees chatting up a storm.

“We should get married!” he said.

Thorin blushed and swung his feet back and forth as he said,” I’m too young to get married.”

“Not true! Anyone can get married whenever they want to!”

“Okay! Well….why do you want to marry me?”

“Because weddings have cakes!” he exclaimed grinning.

“That’s it!”

“Well…yeah?”

“You can get cake on your birthday stupid!”

“Not like wedding cakes! They’re twice as big and really really yummy.”

“You don’t want to get married! You just want cake!” Thorin pouted and took his flower crown off.

Bilbo noticed he was upset and asked, “Well…why else do people get married?”

“…because they love each other,” Thorin mumbled still pouting.

“Oh. Okay. Well let’s get married for that too!”

Thorin’s face turned a deep shade of red as he said again, “I’m too young to get married Bilbo.”

Dori and Gloin who were listening from the sidelines laughed to themselves at the young boys. They were never gonna let Thorin live this one down.

“I only wish my wee lad Gimli were here. It’d be a riot seeing those three at the same time.”

“We’ll be seein ‘em soon enough Gloin. We’ll be seein ‘em soon.”

* * *

 

After dinner the two boys whined about bed time. Bilbo even went so far as to run off when Kili’s back was turned to hide in the gardens. The dwarves never realized how hard it was to find the hobbit now that he’s even smaller now.

“Gandalf will kill us if we don’t find him soon.”

“Wait! I’ve got an idea!” Bofur went back inside as his friends watched him go in confusion.

When he came back he was holding a very tired looking Thorin. Bofur winked at them before turning to Thorin with a very serious look.

“Thorin. I’ve got some bad news about Bilbo.”

Thorin became much more awake at that comment.

“What?”

“Well we can’t seem to find him, and since he’s been gone for so long we have to assume he was eaten by trolls!” he said almost yelling the last part.

Thorin looked shocked before his bottom lip began to wibble and tears started falling from his cheeks. When he started crying rather loudly the other dwarves grew irritated with Bofur. They all started talking at once asking him what the point of that was getting him to cry. The chattering and blaming went on for a while until a brown mop of curls appeared from inside a tree making it’s way down the roots. Bilbo made his way through pushing between the dwarves legs and each one he touched grew quiet at the site of him until he was in front of Bofur.

“I did not get eaten by trolls!” he shouted.

Bofur scooped him up before he could run off again and smiled smugly at the group before heading back inside to put them to bed.

When Gandalf returned later that night he waved his staff over the sleeping boys and they changed back. Neither of them woke and the dwarves weren’t sure if they wanted to deal with Thorin yet so they let them be.

The next morning a very adult Bilbo rushed out of the room looking flustered. Thorin followed out later and before anyone could say anything he glared making them think twice about it.

If when they rode off to Mirkwood and Bofur noticed a lily hanging out of Thorin’s jacket pocket he didn’t say anything about it.


End file.
